


you shine off my halo (I'll dirty up yours)

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [45]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Antagonism, Biting, F/F, Femslash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Yet Kara lets her in, lets her cling, lets her breathe in all that sunshine goodness. Gives and gives and lets Dinah just take it all until she’s the one glowing and golden.But that’s the price of her good behavior. She’s a right saintly sex demon when the angel from another world lets her have her fill.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: exchanges [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	you shine off my halo (I'll dirty up yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



* * *

Warm. Kara tastes warm. And sour-sweet, like fresh lemonade. A little salt comes after. Like sucking on sunflower seeds. Mild and pleasant.

Dinah knows she takes too much when she comes calling. Strung out from weeks without feeding, being a good, little succubus who inhales death sticks and blows out second hand cancer and drinks until everything is buzzing and blurred, and she’s sucking up the scraps of those around her devouring each other and clinging desperately to try and fill their respective voids.

Yet Kara lets her in, lets her cling, lets her breathe in all that sunshine goodness, lets her lick and suck and swallow it all down until she’s almost frail. Gives and gives and lets Dinah just take it all until she’s the one glowing and golden.

But that’s the price of her good behavior. She’s a right saintly sex demon when the angel from another world lets her have her fill. 

Kara tells her she’s not so bad as she likes to think. Tells her, “You aren’t as cruel as you want everyone to believe.” Has the nerve to say such things while staring at Dinah as though she’s something even  _ close _ to being  _ pure _ .

Dinah just slams her to the wall and shoves her hand under Kara’s skirt and fumbles until she’s got two fingers curling deep in that foolish alien’s cunt. Bites instead of kisses, scrapes her nail against Kara’s clit, and grins a mouthful of teeth against that racing pulse because her ethereal lover likes a little pain.

“And maybe you’re not as good as you want everyone else to think,” Dinah whispers. Lets her lust fill the air so it’s all Kara can breathe, smell, taste,  _ feel _ . Laughs when it makes her come right there, just from two fingers inside and a few strokes one her clit and all the lust Dinah’s kept bottled up since the last time.

“Dirty girl.”

“Maybe I don’t think what we do is dirty,” Kara says in a breathless voice that’s still too steady and too collected and too damn  _ soft _ for Dinah’s liking.

But Dinah doesn’t reply, just brings her slick fingers to her mouth and licks them clean without breaking eye contact. Can’t shake the fact that Kara tastes warm and sour-sweet. A little salty at the end.

Mild and pleasant.

Addictive.

Enough to keep Dinah on a leash.

* * *


End file.
